Retratos de familia
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Es una secuelas de "Fotos", aquí Logan y Carlos siguen con su perfecta relación. Pero "Ya sabes quien" regresara a la vida de los chicos para destruir su relación. Cargan 100%. Menciones de Kucy y Jatie. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO
1. Y la otra llego

Retratos de familia

Capítulo 1: Y la otra apareció

Carlos llego corriendo al departamento de Kelly, una vez que estuvo fuera toco la puerta de la casa y la mujer abrió.

- ¿Carlos, qué paso?- Kelly pregunto al ver al latino fuera de su hogar tan tarde.

- Regreso- Fue lo único que Carlos contesto antes de pasar a la sala de Kelly.

- Explícame mejor- Kelly hablo

- Ayer Logan nos dijo que ella regreso y hoy me llego esta carta- Carlos le entrego a Kelly una carta escrita con tinta rosa.

_Querido, Carlos_

_Hola "amigo" solo te aviso que regrese, iré a vivir a Palm Woods, ya se lo tuyo con Logie, no me daré por vencida, peleare con uñas y dientes por él, no te descuides y créeme una cosa:_

_Se mucho más de lo que crees, sé que la asistente de su manager te ayuda, sé que Camille te odia, sé que Lucy, James y Kendall te apoyan con MI Logan, porque recuerda que él fue mío primero_

_Así que cuídate Carlitos._

_Atte. "Ya sabes quién"_

Kelly termino de leer la carta y hablo:

- ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe?-

- No lo sé, pero si es cierto lo que dice, hay que cuidarnos de ella, puede ser peligrosa, tengo una marca que lo prueba- Carlos hablo antes de llorar

- Carlos, tranquilo- La morena intento calmar al chico

- Tengo miedo de perder a Logan, esa maldita es capaz de todo-

-Tranquilo, ahora lo mejor es que estés con Logan-

-Bien, gracias Kelly, me has ayudado mucho desde que te enteraste de lo que siento por Logan-

- Por nada Carlos, desde que llegaron ustedes los llegue a querer como si fueran mi familia, ya sabes que no tengo a nadie-

- Gracias Kelly, te quiero-

- Yo igual-

En el 2J:

- ¡Logan!- Grito James

- Fue una emergencia lo juro- Logan se defendió

- ¡EMERGENCIA!- James exploto- ¡Usaste mi peine de la suerte!- El castaño estaba furioso porque atrapo al pálido peinándose con su peine de la suerte y fue ahí cuando comenzó la pelea.

- Kendall, ayúdame-

- Lo siento Logan, pero el área de la vanidad de James es problema de Carlos, recuerdas, yo solo me encargo de incendios, osos, Carlos con hambre y según mi madre de Katie en sus días (ok eso fue raro), así que espera a tu wey, para que te ayude- Kendall hablo despreocupado y justo en ese momento Carlos entro

- ¡Ayuda!- Logan uso a su novio de escudo humano

- ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto el latino

- Resulta que tu novio uso mi peine de la suerte-

- Era emergencia, tengo que ir a buscar a Melissa al aeropuerto- Logan hablo aun detrás de Carlos.

- ¿Melissa vendrá a Los Ángeles?- Pregunto Kendall.

- Así es junto con su hermana-

- ¿Yulian?- Pregunto James

- Sip, mis 2 mejores amigas vendrán a vivir a Palm Woods-

- Pero una de ella es tu ex novia- Carlos hablo.

- Pero eso ya es pasado, ahora estoy contigo y sabes que yo te amo y nunca te dejare por nadie- Logan hablo y beso a Carlos en los labios.

- Miel, aquí no, por favor- Kendall hablo fastidiado

- Nadie se queja de las tuyas con Lucy, ¿o sí?- Logan pregunto en tono retador

- Claro que si- Kendall hablo y se paró para quedar frente a frente con Logan

- Solo porque esa "miel" son los malditos gemidos de Lucy que se oyen en todo el hotel y alrededores, por alguna razón la mitad de los residentes se fueron cuando iniciaron su relación- Logan seguía en el mismo tono.

- Hoy ganaste Mitchell, pero tendré mi venganza- Kendall se volvió a sentar en el sillón naranja.

- ¿Otra pelea?- Pregunto Katie (¿De dónde salió?)

- Lo normal, bueno ahora me voy al aeropuerto por Melissa y Yulian-

- Te acompaño- Carlos hablo

- No, quédate tú me dijiste que irías a correr y como llegaste muy sudado debes estar cansado, descansa amor- el azabache se despidió de su novio con un beso y salió del departamento y se encamino al aeropuerto, una vez llegando se sentó en la sala de espera y unos 15 minutos después llegaron Melissa y Yulian - ¡Chicas!- Logan grito cuando vio a las jóvenes.

- ¡Logie!- Las chicas hablaron al mismo tiempo y lo abrazaron

- Tengo tanto que contarles, vámonos para que vean a los chicos- Empezaron a caminar directo a la salida junto a una de las 2 chicas, la otra iba caminando un poco atrás de ellos mientras mandaba un mensaje

De vuelta en el 2J:

Carlos estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un poco de refresco cuando de repente le llego un mensaje a su celular:

_Ya llegue Carlitos xoxoxo_

_Atte. "Ya sabes quién"_

Carlos solo pudo enojarse más de lo que estaba antes de que Logan se fuera, ahora sabía que ella estaba con SU novio. Katie noto esto

- Tengo 2 preguntas Carlos- Katie hablo

- ¿Cuáles?- Carlos pregunto

- Uno, ¿Porqué estas enojado?-

-Pues, veras la ex novia de Logan viene a vivir aquí y ella me a estado amenazando por meses con quitármelo- Carlos hablo en un tono triste

- Tranquilo, Logan te ama y no te dejara-

- ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?- Pregunto Kendall, quien al igual que James sabían lo del asunto de "ya sabes quién" (Ya me gusto dejarlos así)

- A sí. ¿Quién es el uke y quién el seme?- Esa pregunta causo que Carlos se sonrojara, que Kendall escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo y James abrió los ojos como platos.

- Pues…_

Continuara:

¿Les gusto? Bueno esta es la secuela de "Fotos", si no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo. Este fic tiene la actuación especial de Selena Gómez como Melissa y Demi Lovato como Yulian

Logan: ¿Quién es "ya sabes quién"?

Yo: Una de tus mejores amigas, que también es tu ex novia

Carlos: Dime quien es para matarla con un gancho de tejer

Yo: En primera eso no lo descubrirán hasta el tercer capítulo, y en segundo. ¿Cómo matas a alguien con gancho de tejer?

Reportera: ¿Es cierto que en este fic habrá canciones?

Yo: No tengo nada de qué hablar

Ariana: ¿Y el fic de "Amigas"?

Yo: Solo di dejan review en esta y en "Dimensiones distintas"

Carlos: Por cierto le mandamos un saludo a "annie", quien dejo review

Logan: Espera, Selena y Demi, son muy buenas amigas mías

Yo: Lo sé, sé que estudiaste actuación con ella

James: ¿Por qué no tengo mucha aparición en la historia?

Yo: Tranquilo en el fic tendrá más parejas además de Cargan, habrá algo de Kucy y Jatie

Katie: Wow, ¿James y yo? Tengo 13 años y James 19

Yo: En el fic tienes 18, ya ahora largo que ya hay que terminar el maldito capitulo.

Todos: Hasta luego


	2. ¡Maldita Perra!

Capitulo 2: ¡Maldita perra!

**POV Logan:**

Me encuentro en mi auto (Se supone que Logan al ahorrar dinero se compró su propio auto), manejando a Palm Woods con Melissa y Yulian, ya las extrañaba demasiado, desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles no las veía, y el hecho de que Carlos se preocupe por que yo era novio de…

**En el 2J**

-Pues…- Carlos no sabía que contestarle a Katie

- Vamos Carlos dile a Katie que tú eres el dominante- James hablo para defender a su amigo pero el silencio y cara de Carlos decía otra cosa- ¿Eres el sumido?

- Tal vez- Fue lo único que dijo el latino

- Ok, me largo, perras, a la chingada- Decía James mientras salía del departamento.

- Ok, yo…tengo que ir…a otro lado…adiós- Katie se veía muy nerviosa al salir del 2J

- Esos 2 se tienen algo raro- Kendall hablo

- Si, los últimos días James sale y a los 20 segundos Katie lo hace pero siempre está nerviosa e inventan cosas muy disparatadas cuando regresan, ¿estarán saliendo?- Tras decir eso Kendall abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿James y Ka…Katie?- Kendall se preocupó- No eso no puede pasar, ella es una niña

- Kendall, Katie tiene 18 años, ya es legal-

- Cállate, Carlos- Kendall tomo su teléfono- Lucy…Es una emergencia…Parque…En 10 minutos…Tu sombrero de hojas- El rubio termino su llamada y salió, dejando a Carlos solo hasta que alguien llego

- Hola, amor- Logan hablo y entro a besar a Carlos- ¿Recuerdas a Melissa y Yulian Ruiz palacios?- Las dos le sonrieron a Carlos solo que una era una sonrisa maliciosa

- Si las recuerdo- Y no era mentira Carlos se llevaba bien con ambas hasta que Logan se hizo novio de…

**En el parque:**

Katie y James estaban en un romántico picnic, se daban la comida el uno al otro hacían pequeños brindis con sus latas de refresco, pero ninguno había notada la presencia de Kendall y Lucy en un arbusto cercano.

- Recuérdame ¿Por qué acepte esto como regalo de aniversario?- Lucy preguntaba refiriéndose al sombrero de hojas

- Solo observa que James no se sobrepase con mi hermanita-

- Kendall, Katie tiene 18 años, ya es legal-

- Pero, James es un pervertido- Kendall comenzó a subir el tono de su voz

- Kendall- Lucy hablo pero él seguía hablando

- Es un cerdo-

-Kendall-

- El solo busca acostones, no relaciones serias-

- Kendall- Esta vez fue una voz masculina detrás del rubio

- Ho…Hola James- Kendall solo rio nervioso.

- ¿Pervertido, cerdo, acostones?- James imitaba la voz de Kendall

- Vaya hermanito se ve que odias el "Jatie"- Katie rio y beso a James en los labios y le susurro un "corre" y Kendall salió disparado contra el castaño- ¿Quiéres Refresco?- Katie le pregunto a Lucy

- Esta bien- Lucy y Katie fueron al 2J y ahí encontraron a los chicos con las 2 chicas, la castaña y la rockera saludaron y fueron a la cocina- ¿Cuál es "ya sabes quien"?- Lucy pregunto en susurro.

-Es…- Katie iba a hablar pero James entro corriendo seguido por Kendall.- Hay no. ¡Kendall deja a James en paz!- La castaña solo vio a Melissa saludar a Kendall y a James como lo hacía en Minnesota, con un puñetazo en el abdomen.

- ¡Auch!- Ambos chicos se quejaron por el golpe.

- ¿Qué te pas…? ¡Melissa!- Kendall reacciono y abrazo a la chica. Todo transcurrió normal por 2 horas hasta que una de las chicas fingió una caída en la cocina

- ¡Auch! Logie me ayudas- La chica hablo y el pálido la ayudo a levantarse y esta siguió actuando- Mi tobillo me duele, creo que me torcí, ayúdame.

- Claro- Logan comenzó a masajear el tobillo y Carlos solo veía con rabia en los ojos. "¡Maldita perra!" fue lo que pensó antes de ir a su cuarto para llamar a Kelly.

- Bueno- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

- Kelly soy Carlos, esa maldita perra ya llego y Logan la está masajeando, juro que la matare-

- Bien, Carlos, relájate vengan todos de inmediato, Gustavo los quiere ver-

- Bien, vamos para allá

**En Roucque Records:**

- Perros. ¿Quiénes son ellas?- Gustavo se refería a Melissa y a Yuilian

- Son Melissa y Yulian, mis 2 mejores amigas- Dijo Logan abrazando a las chicas.

- Bien, no me importa, los llame aquí para decirles- Lo que Gustavo decía llamaba la atención de todos, incluida a Kelly quien no sabía que es- Felices vacaciones- Todos los chicos festejaron antes de salir.

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto?, bueno les tengo una noticia.

Logan: Ustedes elijiran quien será "ya sabes quien"

Yo: Ok, Logan me arruino la sorpresa, pero si, digan en un review quien quiere que sea "ya sabes quien".

Opción a) Melissa (Selena)

Opción b) Yulian (Demi)

Logan: Adios


	3. Ya sabes quien

**Perdón por la tardansa pero tuve problemas de salud y no pude actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo 3 de "Retratos de familia", donde sabremos quie es "ya sabes quién". Lo leo abajo**

Capítulo 3: "Ya sabes quién"

- Bien, no me importa, los llame aquí para decirles- Lo que Gustavo decía llamaba la atención de todos, incluida a Kelly quien no sabía que es- Felices vacaciones- Todos los chicos festejaron antes de salir- Y tu igual Kelly- La morena salió tras los chicos

EN PALM WOODS:

-Vacaciones es sinónimo de fiesta- James grito mientras entraba al lobby donde estaban Lucy, Jo, Camille y Katie, pero el señor Bitters interrumpió al castaño

- Nada de fiestas, la ultima fiesta Las Jennifer´s y Logan terminaron en el hospital- Bitters se oía enojado.

- Dije que lo sentía- Lucy se defendió

- Como sea, no hay fiestas en mi Palm Woods- Los chicos se marcharon frustrados al 2J

- ¿Ahora qué?- Yulian pregunto

- Pues oíste a Bitters, nada de fiestas- Kendall hablo enojado

- ¿Y si hacemos la fiesta aquí?- Lucy hablo

- ¿Aquí? Es muy pequeño- Katie dijo

- El departamento sí, pero hay otro lugar cierto Logie- Carlos uso un tono infantil

- Esta bien, ¡Al laboratorio secreto!- Logan, Lucy y Carlos corrieron pero los demás no- Solo síganme- Ahora todos los siguieron hasta la foto de los chicos rodeado por las lámparas- Baja la palanca Carlos- El moreno obedeció y bajo una palanca que hizo que una estatua de James lo aplastara- Era…la o…otra-

- O ahí está mi bebe- Dijo James abrazando a la estatua, Lucy bajo la palanca correcta y todos entraron al laboratorio

- ¿Cuándo construiste esto?- Katie pregunto

- Cuando tu novio me rompió las costillas- Logan contesto

- Nada de novio- Kendall interrumpió y todos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, que era lo suficientemente grande para una fiesta, por otra parte Logan intentaba proteger a sus amigos de que no se tomaran las pociones

- Refresco de cereza- Melissa tomo una poción y antes de que se la tomara Logan corrió para quitársela pero tropezó, choco contra la chica y la pócima le cayó encima a él y una nube de humo rodeo toda la habitación- Logan-

- Miau- Cuando el humo se disipo un pequeño gato blanco con la parte de arriba de la cabeza de color negro, Carlos corrió para verlo

- ¿Logie?- Carlos estaba a punto de llorar

- Si Carlitos… ¿Esa es mi voz?...Es mi voz…Ya qué, la pócima era extracto de gato así que me transforme temporalmente en uno- Carlos lo abrazo muy fuerte- Carlos me asfixias-

- Sabes que siempre quise un gato-

- Bueno ustedes 2 vayan al departamento y nosotros limpiamos- Yulian hablo y los novios salieron del laboratorio

- Carlos puedes servirme un poco de atún, se me antojo-

- Claro Logie-cat, jejeje-

- Me muero de la risa- Logan hablo con sarcasmo y Carlos le sirvió atún, en ese momento Melissa salio del laboratorio

- Carlos, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- La morena pregunto

- Por supuesto- Carlos y Melissa salieron del departamento- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- ¿Así tratas a tus visitas?- Melissa hablo

- Solo a las que son una amenaza como tú-

- Escúchame Carlos, tu más que nadie sabe que no te conviene tenerme de enemiga, ¿acaso olvidaste tu pequeña herida en el abdomen?- Melissa levanto la playera de Carlos para ver la herida que él tiene- Aun recuerdo ese día

**Flashback:**

_Era un día cualquiera en Minnesota y un joven latino iba al parque para ver a su amiga Melissa._

_- Veme en el parque de siempre, tenemos que hablar- Carlos estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué hablaba Melissa en el mensaje que le envió a su celular, cuando llego al parque ahí estaba la joven Melissa de 16 años._

_- Melissa, ¿qué paso?-_

_- Sé que te gusta Logan- Carlos abrió los ojos como platos- Pero recuerda que el es MI NOVIO, no dejare que te le acerques-_

_- Tú no puedes hacer eso, el eligió a sus amigos y debo admitir que Logan tiene pésimos gustos al elegirte como novia- Melissa lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo llevo hasta chocar contra un juego y ponerle una navaja en el cuello_

_- Escúchame bien Carlitos, Logan es mío y tú no me lo vas a quitar y si tengo que mancharme las manos no lo pensare 2 veces, ahora no me conviene deshacerme de ti pero solo te dejare una pequeña advertencia- Dicho eso la morena le clavo la navaja a Carlos en un lado de su abdomen, ella empezó a caminar mientras veía la nieve teñirse de rojo con la sangre de Carlos- Suerte_

**Fin de flashback:**

Melissa saco su navaja y la puso en el cuello de Carlos, quien ya estaba llorando- ¿Quieres otra advertencia Carlos? Jajaja- Melissa rio de manera espeluznante antes de quitar la navaja- Sería bueno matarte ahora para que Logan venga a mis brazos pero aun no, esperare otros meses, pero recuerda esto Carlos, tus días están contados querido- Melissa entro de nuevo y Carlos se quedó afuera y la Jennifer rubia llego con Carlos

- Carlos, ¿estás bien?- Jennifer abrazo al latino

- Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?- Carlos fingió no saber nada

- Carlos no finjas, vi y escuche todo, como es que esa perra te pudo hacerte eso, tranquilo no le diré nada a nadie, pero te ayudare- La chica hablaba en serio

- Gracias, pero, ¿y las otras Jennifer?- Carlos pregunto ya que era raro verlas separadas

- Compartimos todo excepto los periodos menstruales (Me sentí raro escribiendo eso)- La rubia se fue y Carlos entro al 2J

- ¿Por qué tardaste?- Logie-cat pregunto

- Me encontré con la Jennifer rubia y comenzamos a platicar-

- Ok, Carlitos, sírveme lechita porfis- Carlos le sirvió un platón de leche a su novio-gato

- Eres un buen novio Carlos, tal vez cuando regrese a ser humano te compre un lindo disfraz de gatito- Carlos soltó una risa- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que tu voz seductora se echó a perder con la voz de gato-

- Sigue sin darme gracia Carlos-

- Relájate Logan- Carlos tomo a Logan y lo puso en su regazo y lo empezó a acariciar y este ronroneaba y se relajaba- Lindo Logan, duerme Logan, pequeño monigote precioso- Cuando Carlos observo a Logie-cat ya se había dormido- Descansa dulzura- Carlos dejo a Logie-cat en el sofá y fue al laboratorio para seguir arreglando todo para la fiesta de la noche

**En la noche:**

Todos los adolescentes de Palm Woods estaban en el laboratorio secreto de Logan en la fiesta, Lucy estaba curando las heridas de Kendall (Logan: ¿Cuáles heridas)

**Flashback:**

_Todo estaba preparado, el laboratorio decorado, las invitaciones entregadas y el permiso de la señora Knigth y ya era la hora de la fiesta, todos estaban en el 2J y Logie-cat dijo su típica frase:_

_- Baja la palanca Carlos- Carlos obedeció y bajo la palanca que causo que varias flechas salieran directo a Kendall quien salió muy herido- Al menos estoy a salvo_

**Fin de flashback:**

- ¿Cuándo serás humano de nuevo?- Yulian pregunto

- El efecto durara al menos unos 2 días-

- ¡Dos días!- Carlos se alarmo

- Así es pero pasaran rápido ya veras

- Yulian, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- Pregunto Carlos

- Claro- Ambos se pararon y fueron a un lugar alejado de Logie-cat- ¿Qué paso ´Litos?-

- Recuerdas que tu hermana y Logan fueron novios-

- Otra vez la paranoia, Carlos relájate conozco a mi hermana ella no mata ni a una mosca mucho menos los separara, así que por qué mejor no le das una sorpresa a Logie-cat como la canción que le escribiste-

- Buena idea Yulian- Carlos subió a un pequeño escenario y hablo- Hola soy Carlos García y quisiera algo de atención- El latino hablo pero no le hacían caso

- ¡SILENCIOOOO!- Yulian grito y todos se callaron- Listo

- Gracias, bueno hoy no a sido un día raro porque mi novio se transformó en gato pero aun así le cantare esta canción que yo mismo escribí-

Dale más voltaje los cables se van a cruzar  
Volaremos las calles todo estará  
Detrás de la pared se esconde en el amor (oh whoah oh whoah)  
Nadie más lo sabrá se queda entre tú y yo (oh whoah oh whoah)  
apaga la luz conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah, Con un beso eléctrico  
apaga la luz conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah, con un beso eléctrico  
préndete conéctate, Deje que suba la corriente sígueme ya suéltate  
Enciéndete con un beso eléctrico  
Tu energía me envuelve  
Contigo no puedo parar, ahora brillas me sientes  
Sé que a ti te gusta  
detrás de la pared se esconde en el amor (oh whoah oh whoah)  
nadie más lo sabrá, se quede entre tú y yo (oh whoah oh whoah)  
apaga la luz, conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah con un beso eléctrico  
apaga la luz, conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah con un beso eléctrico  
préndete conéctate deje que suba la corriente  
sígueme ya suéltate, enciéndete con un beso eléctrico  
sienta la tención sube la presión  
ven con el calor vamos dámelo  
apaga la luz conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah  
apaga la luz conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah  
apaga la luz, conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah, con un beso eléctrico  
apaga la luz, conéctame a tu cuerpo oh whoah, con un beso eléctrico  
Préndete conéctate deje que suba la corriente  
Sígueme ya suéltate, enciéndete con un beso eléctrico

Todos se impresionaron por la capacidad de Carlos para cantar en español, Melissa se enojó y ella subió al escenario

- Bueno pues como veo que es la noche del aficionado- Hablo mirando a Carlos- Y también cantare:

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on  
With the best of' em

You're beautiful  
Like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And i want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly  
Boy you play through my mind like symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You Just do to me what you do  
And it feels like i've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I'm hypnotized by your destiny  
You're magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
You stand alone  
To every record I own  
Music to my heart  
That's what you're  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I love you, like a love song

Todos aplaudieron y Yulian subió y empujo a su hermana- Yo cantare también:

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow

Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Todos les aplaudieron a los 3 chicos:

- Gracias- Los 3 agradecieron al unísono y fueron con Logie-cat

- Carlos, cantas muy bien en español- Logie-cat se acercó y acurruco con Carlos

- ¿y nosotras?- Melissa hablo con celos

- Igual, no sabía que cantaban-

- Es solo un hobbie- Yulian se sonrojo

**Continuara…**

Listo, pues como les dije al principio tuve problemas de salud y por eso no actualice los fics que tengo pero pronto lo hare, excepto el de "Dimensiones distintas" porque los capítulos que guarde en mi USB se borraron o más bien alguien los borro pero no se preocupen buscare al culpable, eeeeen fin.

Logan: Yo nunca creí que una de "Las Jennifer´s" tuviera alma

Yo: Es una sorpresa

Logan: ¿Y por qué me convertiste en gato?

Yo: Creí que sería divertido

Ariana: Y lo fue

Logan: Mito, ¿puedo asesinar a Ariana?

Yo: Primero tu sección

Logan: Claro, es hora de "La pregunta de Logan"

Y es, ¿Tu qué le harías a Melissa por lo que le hizo a Carlos?

Ariana: Mi sección

Logan: ¿Sección?

Yo: Le di su propia sección

Ariana: "Pregúntale a Ariana", ustedes me preguntan algo en los reviews y yo las contesto en el próximo fic

Todos: Adiós


	4. La vida de Melissa

Capitulo 4: La vida de Melissa

POV Melissa:

Otro jodido y miserable día en mi vida, hoy se cumplen 4 años de que mi Logan me abandono y se largo a Los Ángeles, todo iba genial yo iría a verlo pero entonces vi las noticias y esa maldita imagin apareció frente a mi, mi Logan se estaba besando con el imbéciles y estúpido de Carlos García ese idiota me lo quito, pero tengo la mejor manera de vengarme, no salí de mi habitación en 3 meses, planeaba mi venganza paso a paso, yo sabía que aun le caía bien a Logan así que sería fácil acercarme a ellos. Y así envíe la primer o mejor dicho la segunda advertencia a Carlos la primera fue esa apuñalada en el abdomen cuando teníamos 16 años, en fin la advertencia era pequeña, una cartita que decía:

Carlos García él ser más patético que conozco, tu y Logan nunca

nunca estarán juntos, sobre mi cadáver lo harán

espero y no digas nada a nadie

llegare algún día Carlitos

atte.: "Ya sabes quien"

Carlos sabría al instante quien era yo, ese seudónimo era muy usado pero divertido porque cuando Carlos y yo éramos niños jugábamos a los acertijos y usábamos ese nombre, así es querido lector, Carlos y yo éramos mejores amigos, hasta que cumplimos 15 años, ahí me enamore de Logan y por lo visto el latino también, pero yo fui inteligente y rápida y me volví novia de Logan, pero aún sabía que Carlos nunca se alejaría de el y ahí fue cuando llego mi primera advertencia.

Ta. Sólo 5 meses después Logan, Carlos, James y Kendall se fueron a Los Ángeles y me abandonaron, odio que la gente me deje sola, si bien me quede con mi hermana Yulian, no era lo mismo estar sin los chicos, incluso extrañaba a Carlos. Caí en una gran depresión a partir de ahí comence a usar blusas, vestidos y chamarras que me cubrieran mis cortadas en los brazos y gastaba millonadas en alcohol, me volví alcohólica y mi madre me interno en un centro de rehabilitación a los 16 años. Salí 7 mese después renovada, deje de cortarme y me aleje del alcohol, cumplí los 17 años y me alegraba que los chicos triunfaran con su banda Big Time Rush y sus conquistas me alegre de ver que Logie siguiera solter, pero sentía miedo, temor, tristeza, celos y furia de saber que ahora Carlos compartía el mismo techo con Logan, todo seguia normal o eso creo porque de repente escuchaba voces en mi cabeza que decían "Logan ama a Carlos". "Logan te odia". "Mátalos". "Logan te abandonara", eso me estaba volviendo loca. Y no lo soportaba deje de comer e ir a la escuela, mi madre se preocupó por mi e intento internarme de nuevo pero yo no quería y en un momento de desesperación escuche esas voces diciéndome que matara a mi madre y tome la pistola de mi difunto padre y dispare no se cuántas veces lo hice lo único que escuchaba era el "bum" del arma, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí mi madre estaba tirada en medio de la sala, Yulian llego de la escuela y yo estaba aun recuerdo todo:

- ¡Mamá, Meli ya llegue!- Escuche a mi hermana- Mamá- Vi su silueta entrar a la sala y tiró sus llaves y su mochila al ver a mi madre y dio el grito más desgarrador que escuche en mi vida, la vi tirarse junto al cuerpo y llorar, luego se percató de mi presencia y corrió a sí a mi, pues luego de matar a mi madre, me clave un cuchillo en mi hombro derecho- ¿Qué sucedió?- No conteste- Melissa dime que sucedió por favor-

- Alguien nos ataco, no vi quien era, eptenia una horrible máscara de payaso y ropa negra, yo intente defender a mi madre pero el maldito me clavó un cuchillo y luego asesino a mi madre, se robó algunas cosas y se fue- Estaba dando mi testimonial ante la policía uno falso claro, mi hermana sabía la verdad y para protegerme me dijo que ese fuera mi testimonial, entre las 2 tomamos objetos de valor de la casa, las guardamos en una bolsa de plástico y Yulian la arrojo al río cercano ahí para que fuera más creíble. Por suerte Yulian tenía 19 años en ese entonces y vivimos juntas. Y ahora me vengo enteranfo de que el idiota y pervertido de Calros enamoro a mi Logan y ahora estoy lista para la venganza, convenci a Yulian de que me llevara a Los Ángeles para visitar a los chicos (una farsa obviamente) y llegamos no sin antes enviarle una tercera y cuarta advertencia a Carlos. Ya van 3 días de que estoy aquí, ahora tengo un obstáculo pues Logan se convirtió en gato, pero no importa, mi venganza en contra de Carlos se completará.

¿Quien soy? Melissa Alejandra Ruizpalacio Park

¿Mi hermana? Yulian Ruizpalacio Park

¿Mi novio? Logan Mitchell

¿Al ser que odio? Carlos Garcia

¿Quien me ayudara sin saberlo? Camilla Roberts

¿Quien me estorba y terminara como mi madre? Kelly

Continuara...

¿Qué tal les gusto? ¿Cómo les pareció la vida de Melissa?

Logan: Es hora de preguntale a Logan

Y la pregunta es... ¿Quieren un capitulo sólo de Kucy o sólo de Jatie?

yo: Contesten en review y adios

Logan: Adios


End file.
